Stop Waiting
by YamiNoEve
Summary: The marines' family were overjoyed when their so-called heroes came home. Some were grieving over their fallen ones. Some kept waiting. Not just marines. Pirates too. Especially that person... First OP fanfic!


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Oda-sensei does. I... wish I can T_T

* * *

"How're you doing-yoi, Jozu?"

The diamond man turned to face the former First Division Commander. "Not bad at all, Marco."

The phoenix smiled lightly before continued to check on his subordinates, his brothers. Though he himself was no doctor, he could not help but inspect the others' injuries. The weaker ones suffered lots of injuries, physically and mentally, while the commanders had a few scratches. With the exception of Jozu, of course. He had been quite worried about the large man due to the injury caused by Aokiji.

"Take it easy now-yoi. You should rest after fighting Hawk Eye-yoi."

Vista stopped his training upon hearing Marco's voice. "Nah! I barely got a scratch!" He exclaimed while twirling his moustache.

"I know, I know. Just… don't push yourself too hard."

The Flower Sword approached his brother. "Marco…"

"Vista, go get some rest. You hardly sit still since the war." His tone got softer.

"…Very well." The swordsman complied as he knew just how much Marco's heart ached. It's not that the others weren't affected, but the battle scar on Marco's heart was much bigger than the others.

After Vista left, Marco went to the railing of the ship and threw his sight to the ocean, to the direction of Marineford. It's been days since he did that. He ran his hand along the railing and looked down to the sea water. He recalled the moment at this very spot on Moby Dick, he desperately called for his brother. He turned around to see an empty spot on the deck on the ship. He recalled the large, throne-like chair which was occupied by his father. He recalled the moment he saw a peculiar look of concern on his father's face. Marco reminisced the days when he poured sake into a gigantic sake cup and handed it over to his father. He reminisced the days when he saw his brother stuffing lots of food into his mouth and falling asleep due to his severe narcolepsy.

Marco the Phoenix stood there all alone until midnight. Nobody dared to disturb him. Jozu and Vista told them not to.

"Just… what am I doing here?" Marco questioned himself.

 _"Zehahahahaha! You're too weak, Marco! You wanna die to join them!"_

Marco turned to face Blackbeard. "You-!"

 _"Go ahead and transform! And then hand me your power! Zehahahahaha!"_

"I won't be defeated by the likes of you, Teach!"

 _"Even that old man lost! You're too weak! It's because of your own weakness, they died!"_

"You-! Shut up, you bastard!"

 _"Say whatever you like! Face the reality! It's your fault these things happen! Who let me come on board? You! Zehahahahaha!"_

Marco fell to his knees and looked onto the floor as he held his head in guilt. "No… No…! No!"

 _"Yes! Zehahahahaha! Who failed to stop Ace?! You! Who didn't do a thing to find Ace?! You! Who let Ace got caught?! You! Who let him died?! You! Who let Whitebeard fought on his own?! You! Who caused his death?! You! You, Marco! YOU! ZEHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Marco shook his head. "No! No! Noooooo!" He screamed. He could feel his cheeks warm. Tears. Suddenly, he felt a gesture on his left shoulder. A warm, comforting gesture. He looked up to see Ace grinning at him. "Ace? Is that you?"

 _"Of course it's me, idiot!"_

"A-A-Ace, I'm so sorry! So sor-!" He could not finish his sentence as a warm hand shut his mouth.

The Fire Fist smiled reassuringly. _"Don't be sorry, Marco. I regret nothing, so you shouldn't either. It's been fun to be your brother, Marco."_ He hugged the zoan user. _"Sorry, Marco. I gotta go now or else, Oyaji won't get to talk to you."_

Marco was shocked to hear Ace's words, so he turned around to face a large man with a crescent-shaped moustache. "Oyaji? Hey Ace, Oyaji's he…re… Ace…?" Ace vanished.

 _"Gurarara. Don't worry about Ace. He's out there waiting for me."_

"What? I've been waiting for you to come back from Marineford. Now that you're back, you're leaving?" Marco gave a dissatisfied look.

 _"Son…"_

"I waited for you and Ace for days. I thought you're coming back with Moby Dick, but, no… Oyaji, please stay. Don't go! Ace! Come back here!" Marco yelled.

 _"Marco…"_

"Ace! Don't you dare leave! Come back here! We're waiting for you!"

 _"Marco!"_

Marco startled.

 _"Marco, son, listen to me. Listen to your father."_ Whitebeard knelt to look at Marco in his eyes before embracing his son, his first son. _"Stop waiting for us. It pains me to see you like this. Forgive me, son, for leaving you like that. Marco, they need you. They're depending on you now. Your brothers, they need you. Don't grieve, son. Don't grieve. Neither Ace nor I have any regret. So, son, live life without regret. Move on. Though we're no longer by your side, you still have your brothers. Marco, stop waiting for us. We… can no longer come home…"_

Marco fought the urge to cry as his choked sobs could only be heard. "Oyaji…!"

Whitebeard carved the most fatherly, warmest smile Marco had ever seen as the great pirate started to vanish… to the heaven… Marco shed some tears as he got up to his feet and smiled, looking up to the heaven.

"Hey guys! Let's have a party-yoi!" Yes, let's have a party. That's what Oyaji would want us to do. Move on. Oyaji, I promise, I'll take care of your sons just like how you cared for us. Ace, don't you ever worry. We'll protect your will.


End file.
